Dabbles of Life
by straighton'till
Summary: A collection of Drabbles about Azkadellia and Cain.
1. ONE

'Allo. I've found that there's not nearly enough Azkadellia/Cain in this world. It saddens me. I believe these two could make eachother very happy. They're my second favorite to Glitch/DG.

**

* * *

**

A Wink

Azkadellia winked when she passed him, the distinguished smile turning up in a corner to make a flirtatious smirk.

**The Game**

Wyatt Cain nodded her way, used to her flirtatious attitude. When she fully passed him, he turned his head and watched her saunter down the hallway, her short curls bouncing against her bare neck.

**Caught**

Azkadellia turned her head and locked her eyes with his. Her eyebrow lifted and her lips curled. Cain did not back down, raising an eyebrow and making a show of examining her.

**Revenge**

Azkadellia turned her head back, looking forward to where she's going. Within moments her hips began to sway more prominently, and Cain found his eyes drawn. She looked over her shoulder once again, her lips parted ever so slightly, and her eyes raking down his chest. She smirked, and traced her hand along the wall before slowly twisting herself around the corner.

**Reaction**

Cain felt the heat in his cheeks and hesitated, looking around, before following Her Little Tease.

* * *

So, this is the first installment of a ton of Az/Cain stuff I plan on writing. Just short little tid-bits, like the above. I know it's very soon, but please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, your ideas (put in a review, or personal message, what you'd like to see in my next little drabble), and whatever bits of adivce you guys can manage to help me improve!

Love y'all.


	2. TWO

There's no hiding it. You love me. Oh, just go on and admit it already. You ADORE me. ;)  
Something I forgot to mention: I do NOT own this. Any of it, but I'm pretty sure you knew that.

He stood to the side of the walkway, talking in hushed tones to Glitch, informing him that he didn't like the tie strangling him any more than he did when he heard the soft gasps. Glitch's eyes glanced over at the source of the awe and he smiled a warm smile full of pride.

**First Sight**

Cain looked down the aisle and saw Azkadellia standing there, dressed in a beautiful, pure white dress. It had bits of lace and large ruffles. A veil of lace and diamonds fell in her face, but he could see the dignified smile grow when she saw him. He couldn't contain his own smile at the sight of her.

**The Slow Walk**

He could just barely hear her bare feet slap against the cool stone walkway and the edge of the dress brush against it. He felt himself become more and more anxious.

**To The Wrong Man**

Finally, she was so close to the front her eyes had to switch to the man standing beside Wyatt Cain. The smile on her lips dyed down and she glanced at Wyatt again.

**One Last**

He felt himself go still, cold. Today was the perfect day, one he'd often thought of, the only problem. He wasn't standing in the right spot.

**Goodbye**

He lifted the veil over her face, revealing the look of uncertainty. She looked at the man for a moment, silence falling heavily on the crowd. Azkadellia looked over his shoulder at Cain, her shoulders relaxing unconsciously.

**Maybe**

They shared a glance, a moment, and he begged her to say 'no'; she begged him to save her, but only silence filled the room

* * *

Enjoy'in yourselves so far? Yeah, I love this one so far myself. Cliff hanger! And you'll never know their fate! Why is marry'in someone she don' know? We'll never know! Well, I do, but you certainly won't! HA! I love these kinds of stories. They make me wonder.

Love y'all.

* * *

****

A New Day


	3. THREE

**What she saw**

DG hid under the window, just barely peeking over the ledge and out into the gardens. She wasn't sure if it was what is looked liked, or if it was more, but she did know that she didn't want them seeing her.

**He barely touched her**

But it seemed featherlike and delicate, like he thought she was porcelain. The smile on her face when his finger traced an intricate pattern on her shoulder held a warmth DG hadn't seen in years. DG watched as Glitch went outside, calling out for Azkadellia, and the two ran across the window, giggling. They hid inside the small garden maze, trying to stifle their laughter at their grand escape. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and soon they were just looking at each other.

**That's when she kissed him**

DG gasped and ducked, unable to believe what she'd seen. Slowly, she peered over the window ledge again, but they were out of sight.

**Then came trouble**

"DG? What are you looking at?" DG jumped, standing upright immediately, hiding the garden maze from sight.

"Oh, nothing. There was a bird, but it's gone now." She smiled, trying her best to hide her nervousness. The man standing before her cast a curious look.

"Have you seen Azkadellia? I've been looking for her." DG shook her head, lips pressed tightly together.

"Well, if you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?" DG nodded and watched the man as he continued down the hallway. When she was sure he was gone she turned back to the window and still didn't see anything.

**Azkadellia**

Why marry the wrong man?

* * *

**So, you like it? **


	4. FOUR

**When he opened the door**

**He found something he was certainly not expecting. Not even after an eternity. She stood before him, meeting his gaze without fear, showing him all the sorrow and desperation she hid from everyone else.**

**They stood there**

Staring at each other for the longest time. She took a deep breath, bit the inside of her lip. His expression softened; he opened the door wider. Without a second's hesitation she dropped her bags and fell into his arms.

**He held her close**

Her smell permeating his…everything. The distant smell of lavender wafted through his nostrils, traveled through his mind, sparking off a thousand hidden memories. It slithered through his blood stream, setting everything on fire and causing his heart to sputter. She buried herself in his comforting chest, the smell of cigarettes and a hard working man.

**He took her bags**

And she walked in. Her brown eyes stung, tears begging for freedom. He set the bags on the floor inside and pulled her close, comforting her, losing one hand in what was left of her once long hair, the other trailing her backbone.

**He closed the door.**

Okay, what in the world happened here? I have absolutely no idea.  
So, you liked this? You hated this? Ideas about what happened?


End file.
